The present invention relates to a method of detecting hard keratin (mammalian hair, feathers, etc.) from reflected light.
In many instances it is desirable to be able to detect the presence of hard keratin (mammalian hair, feathers, etc.) in an area, particularly in areas where it is desirable to be able to determine the presence of organic materials comprising or made from hard keratin (mammalian hair, feathers, etc.).
It is particularly desirable to be able to detect the presence of hard keratin (mammalian hair, feathers, etc.) in a manner that is convenient and provides relatively immediate results so that an operator may take action in any one of several applications for the present invention.
It is also desirable to be able to signal an operator in a manner that would allow an operator to be aware of such detection.
In many instances it would be beneficial to be able to visualize the results of such detection in order that an operator may visually identify organic material objects comprising or made from hard keratin (mammalian hair, feathers, etc.).
In addition to the features mentioned above, objectives and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description and through practice of the present invention.